Hit By Lightning
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A Collection of 15 stories, all including Harry Potter. Ratings, pairings, genres will vary.
1. HarryDraco

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1083

**Pairing **\- HarryDraco

* * *

**Of Coffee And Cake **

* * *

"So, I'm sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties—"

Harry shook his head. "I need far more coffee than I currently have in my system to deal with these kinds of stories. Take pity on me, Gin!"

She laughed loudly, and nodded her head to a coffee shop across the road. "Come on then, you big baby. Let's get you some coffee."

Harry stared at the coffee shop for a moment before he shrugged. "At least it's not a Starbucks."

"I still don't understand you're irrational hatred of Starbucks," Ginny commented. "It's good shit."

"Shit being the operative word in that sentence, yes," Harry agreed. "It's just so pretentious. Half crap, part filled, mocha-choca-fangled whatever. Like… just let coffee be coffee for Merlin's sake!"

Cackling, Ginny shook her head. "You're such an old man!"

"I'm twenty four!"

"Old."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"You loooove me."

"Uh huh. I prefer to think of it like I'm doing the world a service. If I put up with you, some other poor schmuck doesn't have too."

Holding her hand to her chest, mock offended, Ginny said, "I'm hurt. Hurt and appalled and disgusted."

"Right. And I'm still lacking caffeine, so what do you want?"

She surveyed the menu thoughtfully. "Raspberry iced tea. I think. No. Strawberry? No. Raspberry."

"You're a pain in the ass."

Harry left her at a table and turned to the counter, only to freeze when he saw the barista. Either he was losing what little was left of his sanity, or Draco Malfoy was leaning on the counter, watching Harry with a guarded yet haughty expression.

Harry stepped forwards, curiously. "Uh. Hi?"

"Potter."

"I… gotta say, of all the places to run into you, this seems like the last," Harry admitted.

Malfoy snorted. "Would you have expected to see me at the Ministry, where everyone hates me, instead?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. Definitely."

"Not all of us have got a backbone coloured red and gold, Potter. What can I get you?"

"Uh. Raspberry iced tea… and probably give me a strawberry one too, otherwise, she'll only be sending me back to the counter. And… coffee?"

"Well, you are in a coffee shop. What kind of coffee?"

"The kind that will stop Ginny from driving me mad?"

"Sorry, don't think I stock it," Malfoy drawled. "A silencing charm, I can do though, if that helps?"

Startled, Harry laughed. "I might take you up on that. But seriously, just like… normal coffee please? I can't with the frappy-cappy things."

Draco's lips tilted into the smallest of smiles and he nodded. "Go and sit down, Potter. I'll bring them over."

"Uh, do I pay now or…"

"This one's on the house."

…

Harry pushed the door to the coffee shop open cautiously. He was a little bit nervous coming back, since Ginny wasn't with him as an excuse this time. There was nobody behind the counter, so he sat down at one of the tall stools to wait, perusing the small food menu.

"Sorry, sorry—oh. It's you, Potter. Well, still, my apologies."

Harry waved him off. "It's fine." He nodded down at the menu in his hand. "Any recommendations?"

"Carrot cake," Draco replied immediately. "It's fresh, I made it an hour ago, and if I do say so, the best in London."

"_You_ made it?"

Looking amused, Draco nodded. "Did you think I just made coffee? Potter, I own the place, I don't just work here."

"Right. I knew that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Call yourself an Auror."

"I don't actually," Harry replied. "I quit, almost three months ago."

"Oh. Well. Congratulations."

"That… is not the reaction I've had off of many people."

"Well, let's be honest, you could never have been a real Auror Potter. How in the hell were you ever going to get anything done with the press hounding you? Not to mention people looking for revenge."

Harry twisted his lips as he conceded the point with a nod. "Right. They wanted a poster boy. I'm not that anymore. I think I did my part, I'm entitled to a life now."

"Well. Good for you. I never would have believed I'd be saying this when we were in school, but it's nice to be free from the expectations of wizarding society. My father, for example, would absolutely despise my career choice."

"I'm sure. How's your mum?"

"She's doing well. Living it up in France," Draco replied, smiling fondly. "Wait here. I'll get you some cake and some _normal coffee." _

Harry watched him go into the back with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was strange, to converse with Draco like this when their past relationship had been so filled with animosity and hate, but he didn't… he couldn't deny that he liked it.

Draco was funny.

And he made Harry feel comfortable. That didn't happen often these days except with the select few people that had been in his life for so long now that he couldn't help but be comfortable with them.

Except Ginny. Ginny lived to make him uncomfortable, but that was normal too.

When Draco returned with a large slice of cake and a mug of coffee, Harry remained at the counter. He made his way through the sponge (delicious) and they chatted about their lives now.

It didn't get awkward, not even when the past was brought up in a passing comment here or there, and Harry thought he could get used to this.

"So, what's next for Harry Potter?" Draco asked, pouring him a refill.

"I'm in no hurry to find out," Harry admitted. "I think, for now, I'm going to keep visiting this little coffee shop I found that serves normal coffee and gorgeous cake, and just… relax for a while."

The smile on Draco's face was beautiful, and his grey eyes shone with happiness. "If you keep showing up here, I'm gonna put you to work. Can't keep handing out coffee and cake, Potter, you'll put me out of business."

Harry grinned. "I'd like that… the working, not putting you out of business."

"I should hope so," Draco replied, chuckling. He softened. "I'm really glad you're here, Potter. And I didn't ever expect to say _that_, either."

"Me too."

…

Three weeks later, when the shared their first kiss, Draco tasted like coffee and chocolate cake, and Harry thought he might be in love.

He was hopeful that he wasn't the only one.

* * *

**Written for: **

Showtime - 20. "I'm in no hurry."

Attic - 3. "So I'm sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties…"

Scamander - 16. Grey

Festival - 16. Next

Galleon - 3. "Wait here."

Creative Collection - HarryDraco / 4. Hopeful

House Unity - G&S vs R&H - "I'm really glad you're here, [name]." / Romance

365\. 266. Sponge


	2. HarryKingsley

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 3464

**Pairing** \- HarryKingsley

* * *

**See The Rainbow **

* * *

Growing up, Harry had just believed himself to be colour blind. He saw the world in shades of grey, black and white, and it was fine, because it was all he knew.

Finding out he was a wizard, that he was _magical_—that magic even existed in the first place—was enough to send his mind into a spin, but when he later found out that there was a possibility, one day, that he'd find out what red looked like, or blue, or green or purple… it was mind blowing.

He wasn't even sure what to do with the knowledge that there was someone out there that was _just for him, _someone that would love him unconditionally, it filled him with hope.

When he met Ron on the train, and within hours watched his new friend see colours for the first time when Hermione Granger entered their compartment, he decided that he couldn't wait for that to be him.

He wanted to see the rainbow too.

…

He doubled up, pressing his hands to his eyes. Moody gripped his shoulder, his gruff voice asking if he was okay. In the background, Harry could hear a female voice asking someone named 'Kingsley' what the hell was going on.

Blinking, Harry took in his surroundings, his eyes being assaulted by _colour. _He wasn't completely sure what colour was what, but it was bright and it was a lot to deal with and it took him a moment to realise that if he was seeing colour, it meant he'd just met his soulmate.

Looking at the crowd of people, he knew immediately which one of them was his, because the man was staring at him with disbelief.

"Holy shit," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry to rush you through life changing discoveries, Potter, but we're on a schedule."

Harry stared at him. "I… what's going on?"

"We're getting you out of here!" a female with pink hair said.

"I, uh. Okay?"

…

Harry wasn't sure what the Order of the Phoenix was, or why he was in a shitty house in London, but the moment he saw Sirius he forgot his questions. Sinking into the comfort of his godfather, Harry let himself take a minute to just be.

"I, uh. I can see colour," he said, when Sirius pulled back.

Sirius blinked. "You met your soulmate?"

"Apparently?" Harry offered, shrugging a little. "The black guy. Kingsley? I'm pretty sure it was him?"

Sirius stared at him for a long moment before he shook his head. "Hell no, you're too young! Shacklebolt!"

"Sirius—"

Sirius wasn't to be reasoned with, and Harry could only tag along behind him as he stormed through the house.

"Touch my godson, and I'll end you," Sirius snarled, up in Kingsley's face.

"Sirius," Professor Lupin—Remus now, Harry had to remember—hissed. "Calm down!"

"He's fifteen!"

"And Kingsley is a good man! You should try and remember that!"

Sirius pulled back, still glaring at Kingsley. "I have got my _eyes _on you."

Kingsley shook his head, glancing at Harry before he looked back at Sirius. "I understand how young he is, Sirius. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Hmph. Make sure it stays that way," Sirius muttered, turning away and wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder. "C'mon, I'll show you your room."

"Severus just arrived," Molly said, smiling at Harry. "So why don't I show Harry where his room is and you can stick around for the meeting?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's fine, Molly. I'll show him. My godson is more important that whatever drivel is pouring out of Snape's mouth anyway."

"You should be at the meeting, Sirius—"

"_Molly_," Sirius snapped. "My godson is _more important_ right now. Remus can catch me up later."

Edging around Molly, Sirius led Harry to the stairs without looking back. Harry went with him without complaint.

…

A knock on his door later that night made Harry look up from his book. Ron, Hermione and the others had wanted to talk, but Harry just… couldn't. Not right then.

"Come in," he called, thinking that it was probably Sirius. His eyes widened when the door opened to show Kingsley standing in the doorway.

"You mind talking to me for a minute?" Kingsley asked.

Harry shook his head, sitting up on the bed. "It's fine, come in."

Kingsley left the door open, and sat on the very end of Harry's bed. "Today's been a lot. I guess I… I wanted to check that you were okay, and that you know that I don't… I don't expect anything from you, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard. "Okay."

Kingsley smiled kindly at him. "But if you need anything—anything at all—I'll be right there, okay? Anything, even if it's just someone to talk too."

"I… thanks. I'm sorry, I just… you're right, it's been a lot. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do or say," Harry admitted.

"You're not supposed to do anything," Kingsley assured him calmly. "You're still young, Harry. Live a little, okay? Be a normal teenager and do whatever you want to do."

"Haven't you heard? I'm Harry Potter. I'm not allowed to be normal."

"Hey," Kingsley chided. "Don't let your name define you. Besides, I'm old and wise, pay attention."

Harry chuckled. "Listen to my elders, or whatever?"

"Something like that. Just… don't feel pressured, okay? There's no rush here."

"I… thanks."

Kingsley nodded and patted the bed once. "I'll leave you to your book. Oh, and Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't shut your friends out. They're worried about you, and I know you care about them. Let them be there for you."

…

Learning colours wasn't hard. Harry glanced through a flipbook that Sirius found in the back of the library, and it was as easy as that to learn the names.

Getting used to seeing them was a different matter.

He stood in the tiny garden at the back of 12 Grimmauld Place, his eyes trailing over the grass and the may different kinds of flowers.

He rubbed his hands together, the evening chill getting to him a little. He blinked, when a pair of mittens suddenly appeared on his hands. Turning, he saw Sirius smirking at him from the doorway.

"Really?" Harry asked, holding his hands up. The mittens were flashing through the colours of the rainbow.

"You looked cold, and I might as well take advantage of the fact that you found your soulmate, right?"

"I don't understand you," Harry admitted. "I thought you were mad about that?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not mad. In fact, I know for sure that Kingsley will treat you with respect and kindness, and really, I couldn't ask for much more than that."

"Why did you get in his face then?"

"Because you're my godson, and its my right," Sirius replied. "I promised your dad that if he wasn't around to give the shovel talk, I'd do it for him, and I will."

"You already did!"

"Oh, you sweet summer child," Sirius shook his head. "You have no idea."

"Should I be scared for him?"

Sirius snorted. "There's war on the horizon and you're afraid of a few pranks?"

"You think I didn't listen when you and Remus were talking about the pranks you pulled back in high school? Yeah, I'm scared for him!"

Laughing, Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and pulled him into a hug.

"Just… don't do any serious damage, okay?"

"I'd never do anything to hurt you, Harry, and even though you don't really know it right now, hurting him would hurt you. It'll be… mostly harmless, I promise."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Mostly, he says. Also, can we stop the mittens flashing? I can see colour now, this is offensively bright."

…

"Sirius! Sirius! NO!"

…

Kingsley didn't even need to say anything. He stepped into the hospital wing and found himself with an arm full of distraught teenager.

He'd heard about what happened in Dumbledore's office, and he'd known that Harry needed him. It was a deep seated knowledge, the kind he'd always doubted whenever people mentioned it in conjunction with their own soulmates.

As Harry cried himself out against Kingsley chest, Kingsley found a chair and sat down, tugging Harry into his lap. He ignored the looks he got from Remus and Tonks, rolling his eyes when Remus cleared his throat.

Harry needed comfort, and he needed it from Kingsley. Everyone else could shove it.

Madam Pomfrey approached with a vial in her hand, coaxing Harry to drink the dreamless sleep. When the young man was asleep, Kingsley lifted him with ease and placed him on the prepared bed, tucking the blankets around him. He nodded at the door, and gestured for Remus to lead him out of the door.

"I know he's your—" Remus started, but Kingsley cut him off.

"He needed comfort, and I am in a position to offer that to him, as his soulmate. There was nothing even remotely inappropriate about what happened in there, and I would _appreciate _it, if you backed the hell off."

Remus opened and closed his mouth before he sank back against the wall. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just… Sirius… Harry's lost his… we've lost everything."

Kingsley shook his head. "You haven't. _Harry _is still here and he's going to need you, Remus."

Remus nodded tiredly. "I know. He… I just… I don't know how to do any of this without Sirius."

"I can't promise that everything is going to be fine," Kingsley admitted. "We're heading into a time of war, there are no guarantees. But I do think that if we stand united, we'll prevail in the end."

"I wish I had your faith, Kingsley."

"I believe in what we're fighting for, and I believe in Harry. How could I not have faith?"

…

When Moody explained that they'd be flying in pairs, Harry's eyes automatically moved to rest on Kingsley. His soulmate smiled at him, but shook his head.

"You're going with Hagrid," Moody told him. "They'll expect you to either be flying on a broom, or with a senior member of the Order. Sending you with Hagrid is the safest bet."

Harry wanted to argue, but he could see the logic, unfortunately.

He took a moment, while the others changed, to hug Kingsley. "Be careful," he murmured. "Please."

"I will be fine," Kingsley said, sounding sure and calm as always. "You take care of yourself, and I'll see you at the Burrow, okay?"

"Alright, are we ready?" Moody called, and Harry stepped away, paying attention to the plan.

"We should be able to get there without interception, but on the off chance that we're discovered, you get hurt, hurt 'em back," Moody ordered. "You get killed… walk it off."

Harry snorted as he climbed into the side car. He saw across the garden, that Kingsley was chuckling even as he threw an exasperated look at Moody.

It was going to be fine, Harry thought to himself. It was going to be fine.

…

"Leave me alone," Harry muttered, hearing footsteps behind him. Ron had convinced him to stay, but at what cost?

"I don't think being alone is what you need right now," Kingsley said. "But if you really want to be alone, I'll leave you to it."

Harry sighed, but leaned into Kingsley's sturdy torso. "I keep getting people killed. How long is it going to be before you're next in the firing line?"

"I'll always be in the firing line, Harry. I'll always fight for what I believe in, and I'm an Auror. None of that has anything to do with you being my soulmate."

"I don't know how many more people I can cope with losing," Harry admitted. "I don't know how to even start with the mission Dumbledore left me with and I just… I need to end this, but I don't know how."

"I am so proud of you," Kingsley murmured softly. "Not because you're the Chosen One, or the Boy-Who-Lived or whatever it is that they call you these days. I'm proud of you because no matter what gets thrown at you, you still look at the bigger picture, you still have the drive and the want to end this war. That's what's going to get you through, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard. "I don't actually know if I can do this, Kingsley."

"But you're going to try," Kingsley said softly. "And it's that, that makes heroes. Not the success, but the trying."

"I never wanted to be a hero. I just want to be Harry."

"You can be both," Kingsley promised. "One day, you'll be just Harry, and it will be worth all of this."

"You think?"

Kingsley nodded. "I know."

…

Harry watched the moths dancing in the fire light of the torches. Tomorrow night, he'd be leaving the Burrow, leaving behind the safety of a family, of having people around. Ron and Hermione were still determined to go with him, despite him offering them numerous chances to back out.

He knew he'd try again to convince them to stay home, to stay _safe, _ but he was almost entirely certain that they'd disregard him completely the same way they had been doing.

He loved them, and he wanted them to be safe, but some part of him was glad that they would be going with him. He didn't think he'd be able to do any of this without them, even while he wished they wouldn't accompany him.

"I'm about to head out," Kingsley said, startling Harry. "But I have something for you, before I go."

Harry frowned. "You already gave me a birthday present," he said, thinking of the book of protective spells already packed away.

Kingsley smiled and rolled his eyes, holding out a small box. Harry took it, curious despite himself, and opened it. Inside, was a sturdy looking black rope bracelet. It had a small, silver lynx charm dangling from it.

Harry suddenly felt like his chest was being pressed by a vice. "I love it," he said quietly. "Thank you."

Kingsley carefully took it out of the box and wrapped it around Harry's wrist. "This connects to one I'm wearing," he said, lifting the sleeve of his robe to show a matching bracelet, except Kingsley's had a stag on it. "And it allows me to check in on you. Only your heartbeat. But…" Kingsley smiled depreciatively. "It's a selfish gift, in reality."

Harry shook his head. "It's… it's not. I'll keep it on, I promise."

Kingsley pulled him into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Be smart, stay safe. I'll be pissed at you if you don't come home to me, you hear me?"

"I hear you," Harry promised. "Just… make sure you're here for me to come home too, okay?"

…

Harry stared at the chessboard blankly. He and Ron had been attempting to stem their boredom, but it wasn't going well. Harry couldn't focus, his mind a mess a half formed thoughts.

"I'm going to go and take over from Hermione," he said, nodding at the tent entrance. "You two should have some… you time."

"Mate, you know you don't have too—"

Harry shook his head. "Really. I just… need a minute, okay? My head is a mess."

Ron squeezed his shoulder and nodded. Harry switched placed with Hermione and leant his head against the side of the tent.

They'd been out there for months, and it felt like they hadn't achieved anything. Harry had never understood homesickness until now, and he wasn't even homesick for a place. He was homesick for a person.

He missed Kingsley's calmness. He missed the way Kingsley could calm him down, the way he, with just a few words, could make Harry feel better about things.

He rubbed the lynx charm between two fingers, and he suddenly felt a burst of warmth fill him up. He felt empowered, but also like he was taking the nicest of bubble baths, warm and comforting. It was everything about the way Kingsley made him feel, and it all washed over him.

Clearly the charm was a little more than a glorified heart monitor.

…

"Ah! I got it!" Ron announced, gesturing to the little radio. Harry knelt down beside him, and he smiled when he heard the familiar voices of their friends and family coming through the small speakers.

His heart practically stalled when he heard Kingsleys voice over the speakers. "If Harry's listening, then he needs to remember that he can do this. That we're all here, rooting for him, believing in him."

Ron and Hermione were both smiling at him, and Harry couldn't contain his own smile.

"Are you ready to go over what we know?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Every night, Harry waited with baited breath to see if Ron could get Potterwatch on the radio, and every single time he heard Kingsley's voice, his heart beat a little faster and he believed that they could do this just a little more.

…

"I'm pretty sure Kingsley will dead me if I survive after all this," Harry said, laughing. "He told me to be smart and not take too many chances."

Ron snorted. "Epic fail, mate. We're literally flying a dragon after breaking into one of the most secure locations in Wizarding Britain."

"Little bit of a fail," Harry agreed.

"Maybe… maybe you'll be able to see him soon, Harry," Hermione said. "Hopefully this will be over soon."

"I hope so, Hermione. I really hope so."

They jumped down into the lake, and kicking to the edge, the thought of seeing Kingsley sometime soon was enough to force Harry to ignore his exhaustion. They were _so close _to an end here. One way or another, it would be over soon.

He could only pray that he lived long enough to see Kingsley at the end of it.

...

Harry woke up, groggy and still tired. Shifting in the bed, he opened his eyes to see Kingsley sitting beside the bed, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Minister," Harry said, reaching out for him. "I thought you were at the Ministry. Professor McGonagall said they were holding you hostage down there."

"They tried," Kingsley admitted. "But I did enough that they can hold over for a few hours. I had more important things to do."

"Like watching me sleep?"

"That makes it sound creepy, Harry," Kingsley complained, though he leant forward and wrapped both his hands around Harry's. "You're still tired, sweetheart, you should sleep a little more."

"Hmm. Are you going to sing me a lullaby?"

"If that's what you want," Kingsley replied, and he sounded so serious that Harry's heart melted a little.

He shifted in the bed, and patted the empty space. "Come up here. You look as tired as I feel—and no, I don't mean that as an insult. You need rest too."

"Harry—"

"It's just a hug… lying down, but still just a hug."

Kingsley hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and joined Harry, wrapping strong arms around the slighter man.

"We're going to take this slowly, you hear me?"

"I know," Harry agreed. "I think I need that. Something that we can take our time with. It sounds perfect."

His eyes drifted shut as Kingsley pressed a kiss to his temple.

…

"This chicken is almost as juicy as my ass," George commented, sauce all over his fingers and a grin on his face.

Harry snorted, and turned his face into Kingsley's shoulder. "Can we go now? I don't know why I thought a family barbecue was a good day out, especially not with this bunch of heathens."

Laughing, Kingsley wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and squeezed. "They _are _your family, though."

"Doesn't stop them being heathens. Especially that one," Harry replied, pointing at George.

"You're just jealous of my hotness."

"Yeah, George," Harry deadpanned. "That's totally what it is."

"So," Kingsley murmured in Harry's ear. "Was it all worth it? For the moments where you can be just Harry?"

Looking around at his mismatched, Harry felt a well of affection fill him and he nodded. "Yeah. You were right, but then, you normally are."

"Always am."

"You told me you could drive. You were very wrong, Kings."

"...okay," Kingsley conceded. "That's… okay, so I'm _normally _right, but I'm always right about how proud I am of you."

"Is that what happened to your car?" Hermione asked, her lips twitching. "I wondered where that dent had come from."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Never trust a pureblood when they tell you they can do anything remotely Muggle. It always ends badly."

Hermione snorted, and nodded her head at Ron. "I could have told you that, Harry."

* * *

**Written for: **

Assorted Appreciation - 12. Shane - "I don't understand you." / "Leave me alone." / Harry Potter

Disney - S3. Write about someone flying

Trope - 13. Vial

Space - 16. White

Book Club - Morpheus - Moth / Lullaby / Chessboard

Showtime - 7. Vice

Attic - 9. "This chicken is almost as juicy as my ass."

Press Play - 19. "Listen to your elders or whatever."

Liza Loves - 17. Someone trying to warm their hands up.

Scamander's Case - 23. Harry Potter

Basement - 14. Barbecue

Film Festival - 6. Breeze

Marvel Appreciation - 10. "You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed… walk it off."

Galleon - 63. Mittens

Romance Awareness - Day 5. You can't see colours until you meet your soulmate.

Romance Awareness, Extra Prompt - 34. Proud

Creative Collection - HarryKingsley / 15. Empowered

House Unity - (G)vs(S) - Harry Potter / "We've lost everything."

365\. 203. Horizon


	3. HarryBill

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 718

**Pairing** \- HarryBill

* * *

**Just One Day At A Time **

* * *

Harry's compass had a fixed needle. It was a little strange. Almost everyone else he knew had needles on their compass that moved with them, twirling around their wrists to show the direction their soulmate was currently in.

Harry's never did that.

It had appeared on his wrist during the night of his eighteenth birthday, the same way it did for everyone else, and he'd taken a moment to be sad that it hadn't pointed him towards Ginny when he'd seen her later in the day.

He'd had a feeling it wouldn't, but the sad look in her eyes was enough to make him disappointed. He hated to see her upset about anything. No matter that she wasn't his, he did love her.

As time passed and his needle continued to remain pointing southeast, Harry had gotten worried. He'd even asked Hermione if he was dysfunctional. That had been a mistake, since the familiar glint of determination had entered her eyes and she'd spent the next two hours lecturing him about the many reasons he wasn't dysfunctional.

Apparently, it was unusual but not unheard of. Usually, a fixed point meant that a soulmate hadn't gained their own compass yet, but then his needle would be pointing due north, so it couldn't be that. Another reason for a fixed point was being in different parts of the world. Another, sadder reason, was that it could be pointing to a cemetery, but Harry could only hope that this wasn't that.

For the time being, he supposed he'd just have to wait and hope that his soulmate was out there somewhere.

…

"I just feel like this is too sensible," Ron said, shaking his head. "It's like… boringly sensible. I thought you'd be out there searching."

Harry snorted. "You just want me to search the world? Just like that?"

Shrugging, Ron threw himself back on the sofa. "I dunno. Maybe I'm lacking adventure? Am I boring now?"

"You're a bit young to be having a midlife crisis, mate."

"We peaked too early," Ron lamented. "We're doomed."

"Speak for yourself!" Hermione said, walking into the room. She was holding a stack of beautifully wrapped presents. Placing them under the tree, she smiled at Harry. He couldn't help but grin. She'd used a pretty but very muggle rose gold shiny wrapping paper.

The rest of the presents weren't quite so… reserved.

The wrapping paper was having a party on the other presents, with flashing colours, colour changing in waves, spots that got bigger and smaller.

"Harry!"

"Hmm? What?" he asked, following Hermione's gaze down to his bared wrist.

He blinked, and then rubbed his eyes with his other hand, but the image on his wrist remained the same. The needle was _moving_.

…

Harry stood at the back door of the Burrow, his eyes on the falling snow. Every now and then, he'd look at his wrist. He'd been doing it all day, unable to stop himself. It was moving freely, following his soulmate moving around.

They had to be nearer, with the way his compass was spinning around. It made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry turned to see Bill walking into the kitchen, freshly showered and changed. He was home for Christmas, the whole family would be here for the first time in a good few years. Molly was practically beside herself with joy.

Harry smiled at him and turned back to the snow, glancing down at his wrist. As he listened to Bill putter around the kitchen, he watched the way his needle swayed left to right.

Turning, Harry glanced between Bill and the needle, his heart thumping in his chest.

When he looked up again, Bill was watching him with fond eyes. "Figure it out?"

"I. Apparently," Harry said. "You knew?"

"I figured it out earlier. My compass followed you around the living room and out to the yard."

"That's… insane. That it's you. I mean," Harry blushed. "Not in a bad way insane, just, insane?"

Chuckling, Bill stepped forwards and took Harry's hand in his own. "Calm down."

"I… have no idea what I'm supposed to do here," Harry admitted.

Bill smiled. "We'll take it slow. Get to know each other more, see how we fit together. Just one day at a time, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Written for: **

Galleon - 44. Snow

Romance Appreciation, Day 6 - A compass that points/leads to their soulmate

Romance Appreciation, Extra - 16. Sensible

Creative Collection - HarryBill / 2. Determined

House Unity - (R)vs(G) - "Just one day at a time, [Name]." / Rose Gold

Pinata - Easy - Weasleys

365\. 186. Needle


	4. Harry&LilyLuna

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1267

**Relationship **\- Harry&Lily Luna (father&daughter)

* * *

**Growing Up**

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Lily standing by the counter. He tickled her side as he passed her, grinning when she started laughing in surprise.

"Stop!" she shouted, still giggling when he reached out again. "I could have dropped my croissant!"

"Oh, my bad," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Your croissant is super important!"

"I'm hungry," she whined. "I've barely eaten all day, Dad."

"What have you been doing?"

"I had a date with Scorp. We went to the park and had a wander around that fair you told me about last week."

"And he didn't feed you?"

"Daaaaad."

"What? I'm just saying, you tell me he's a good boyfriend, but he doesn't feed you? What's that about?"

Lily grumbled under her breath. "You're so overprotective. Scorp _is _a good boyfriend. I didn't wanna eat at those food van things, don't you remember what happened last time?"

Harry snorted, waving his wand at the tea kettle to start it heating up. When the kids were younger, he and Ginny had taken them to a carnival, and they'd eaten from a food van. Harry, Ginny, James and Albus had all been fine, but Lily had gotten food poisoning.

He brewed up as Lily told him about her day at the fair, and he listened to every word, laughing in the right places and egging her on as she told him what they'd done. It was a little hard, listening to his baby talk about days out with her boyfriend, but he never wanted her to feel like she couldn't talk to him.

"What are you doing now, Dad? Mum's still at Grandma's right?"

Harry nodded. "I have nothing planned. I was going to go see your Uncle Ron, but he got called into work."

"Did he _forget _to do his paperwork again?"

"Oh, you know him so well," Harry replied. "Why, what are you doing?"

Lily shrugged. "Nothin'."

"It's a clear night? Want me to dig the telescope out? It's been a while since we looked up at the sky."

"I… that sounds great, Dad."

…

"Is it bad that I'm a little glad Mum is at Grandma's?"

Harry looked up from the telescope he was putting together from where it had been stashed with a box of old toys in the attic and arched his eyebrow. "What's up, kid?"

Lily sighed. "She's just… I know she wants the best for me, but she keeps asking me what I'm going to do with my life now I'm finished with school, and I don't know what to tell her. Like… I don't know what I want to do with my life. It's a super big decision and I… I don't know what I want, Dad. Mum… she seemed to think I should know exactly what I plan to do and I hate disappointing her."

"You're not disappointing her," Harry replied firmly. "And you're right, she does want what's best for you. Do you want me to talk to her? Ask her to back off for a little while?"

Shrugging, Lily shook her head. "I guess not? I wish I had an answer for her, I really do. I think… I'm scared of making the wrong decision. I don't want to be an adult yet, Dad. I'm not good at responsibility. I even killed a cactus," she lamented. "You can't kill cactus's, but I did!"

"So we know you're not going to be a gardener," Harry quipped. "So there's one career option you can strike from your list."

She chuckled, nudging him with her foot.

"That's not helpful!"

Straightening up, Harry reached out to ruffle her hair. It was short, she'd cut it a few months ago, and it really suited her. Molly hadn't been happy—Molly was a huge believer of long hair proving femininity—but Ginny loved it. Harry was just happy with whatever made Lily happy.

"You don't need to make a decision right now," he said, slowly. "You could take a year out, travel a bit, go to university. Take time to make the right decisions for you, Lil, and you know, if you choose something and then don't like it, you can always change your mind later, right? Whatever decisions you make now don't have to define what you're doing in ten, twenty, thirty years, sweetheart."

He offered her the telescope with a smile. "This is going to be a great season for stargazing," he added. "So you can always take some time out to spend with your old dad, too."

"It's hard to have an existential crisis when everything is so pretty," Lily admitted, looking through the telescope at the sky. She paused to knock an adventurous spider off the stand, and then looked at Harry. "Tell me the stories, Dad."

"You know them all already."

"I don't care. Tell me again."

…

"I just want all the ice cream," Lily said, slumping at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"It's almost midnight," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "You think ice cream is a good idea?"

"I want _all _of it, Dad."

"Alright," he replied shrugging, pulling a sky blue coloured bowl down from the cupboard. "I'll do you a sundae, but you gotta eat it, or I'm gonna tell your brothers you failed at Dad's sundae."

It was a tradition that had been born when James was about ten. Ginny always said Harry made the best ice cream sundaes, but was never able to finish them. The kids had taken it upon themselves to prove that they were indeed finishable.

"Good. I like a challenge."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. "Your mother is going to kill me."

…

Harry was lay on the bed, a book open against his knees, when Ginny entered the bedroom. It was late, a little after one, and she smiled at him tiredly.

"How's your mum doing?"

"She's okay. Lil's in bed?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We had a good night though. Did some stargazing—"

"Ate some ice cream," Ginny added, smirking at him.

"Ate some ice cream," he agreed. "We had a good talk. She's… overwhelmed, I think."

"I… probably haven't been helping with that, have I?"

Ginny tugged on a white nightgown and Harry took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was. She'd always been the most beautiful woman in the world to him, but it amazed him that even now, he still wanted her. Over two decades and three kids later.

She was stunning in the moonlight, almost luminous.

"I think she just needs a bit of time to sort her own head out, before she can say one way or the other what she wants to do. She's nineteen, you know? She has time."

"I know," Ginny admitted. "I just… don't want her to miss out on anything, you know?"

She sat down on the bed, and Harry discarded his book in favour of pulling her into his arms. "She's going to be just fine, Gin. She's just like her mum, how could she be anything else?"

"Intelligent, pretty, calm—"

Harry chuckled and cut her off. "Hot headed, _beautiful_, and yes, definitely very intelligent. Just give her some time, okay?"

"Okay."

Their little girl, their youngest, was growing up, but Harry wasn't ashamed to admit that he was glad she still needed him, even if it was only for stargazing and icecream and the occasional guiding hand.

Ginny nuzzled closer, and Harry closed his eyes as he tucked her under his chin. "We did well, Gin. We've just gotta trust that."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Written for: **

Assorted Appreciation - 8. Overprotective father / telescope / "This is going to be a great season for stargazing."

Disney - T1. Not wanting to be an adult

Trope - 10. Helpful

Space - 15. Hot headed

Book Club - Twid Sisters - Spider / Toy / Lament / "Good. I like a challenge."

Showtime - 18. Parent/Child relationship

Attic - 8. "Stop! I could have dropped my croissant."

Press Play - 16. "It's hard to have an existential crisis when everything is so pretty."

Liza Loves - 9. Offering guidance.

Film Festival - 20. Tea kettle

Creative Collection - Harry&LilyLuna / 1. Overwhelmed

Galleon - 5. White

House Unity - S&R vs H&G - Intelligent / Laughing

Days of the Year - 1. National Chocolate Eclair Day - Eating something sweet

Summer - 22. "I just want all the ice cream."

Colour - 2. Sky Blue

Elemental - 2. Luminous

Mix It Up - Harry Potter / Surprise

Gryffindor - Harry Potter

365\. 158. Femininity

1000\. 614. Glasses


	5. HarryBlaise

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 881

**Pairing **\- HarryBlaise

* * *

**A Good Place To Start **

* * *

"What if we don't want to use the potion?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "The Ministry has declared it mandatory for everyone aged seventeen to twenty five, given the losses of war. Of course, given who you are, you could realistically refuse and face no consequences, Harry, but nobody else will be quite so lucky."

"And if I don't look—"

"There will be many, _many, _chancers announcing that they saw your face in the potion," Professor McGonagall finished, nodding her head.

"The options are practically limitless, Harry," Hermione tried to comfort. "You could see someone you don't know, from halfway across the world, or something. If it's nobody you know, then at least you'll be able to tell the liars. And… what if it's someone that can make you really happy? You can't miss this chance!"

"Well, I don't really have a choice about that, do I?" Harry snorted and shook his head. "And seriously, when am I ever that lucky, Hermione?"

She shifted in her seat and her lips twisted because she couldn't really argue with that, could she?

"Thanks for giving us the early heads up, Professor," Harry said, smiling slightly at Professor McGonagall. "I suppose it's just one more thing that we're all going to have to deal with."

"I _am _sorry that people are being forced into this," she replied. "But as you say, it is what it is."

…

The fact that a potion would divine the future of his life so thoroughly rubbed Harry the wrong way, but with a deep sigh, he looked down at the full cauldron. The surface of the gold potion seemed to shimmer for a moment, before a face started to form.

Harry watched, hoping that he wouldn't recognise the face, his heart sinking when he realised he _did. _It wasn't that he had a problem as such with the face in the cauldron but…

This wasn't how he wanted his choice to be made. And the other man… he'd be looking into this very potion in just a few short minutes. Harry didn't even want to think about his reaction.

One thing that did make him happy was that the face was male. Not only did that fall better in with Harry's sexual preference, but the Ministry would be _fuming. _

The Wizarding World may have a leg up on the Muggle one in many ways, but even in the wizarding world it was impossible for two men to have a child without a female's help. Given the point of this was procreation, it did make Harry happy to know that he wasn't falling into their trap.

It was a small comfort though, and with a final look, Harry turned away and left the dungeon. He couldn't imagine this was going to go well.

…

"Did you recognise your—"

"Yes," Harry replied, cutting Hermione's sentence off. "I don't really want to talk about it, Hermione."

She opened her mouth but then closed it and nodded. "Alright. You know we're here for you though, right?"

From across the Great Hall, Harry could feel eyes practically burning into him. He wasn't sure if it was his soulmate, or others, waiting to see if he approached anyone, but it was making him more and more uncomfortable the longer he stayed in there.

He was used to people staring at him, but this seemed worse. More personal.

"I'm just gonna—" he nodded at the doors. "I'll see you guys later, alright?"

Ron nodded, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, mate."

Harry slipped through the double doors and out onto the grounds, grateful to see them quiet. There were a few students milling around, but it was far less than the lunch crowd in the Great Hall. Harry walked down to the lake, and then onto the worn path around it. He sat on one of the large rocks on the east side of the lake, letting his thoughts wander as his shoulders slowly lost their tension.

It came back in full force when a quiet voice behind him said, "I won't try and trap you with this."

Harry turned and stared at Blaise Zabini for a long moment. "I didn't think you would," he admitted. "Actually, I thought the opposite."

When Blaise frown, Harry explained, "I didn't think you'd even want to look at me, never mind settle down with a white picket fence and a happy ever after."

Chuckling, Blaise moved closer, only hesitating slightly before he took a seat on the large rock beside Harry. "I don't know you, and I'm not saying that we'll ever be a 'happily ever after', but… a few dates wouldn't hurt, right?"

"You…" Harry swallowed hard. "I'll be honest, Zabini, you've caught me off guard here. I was honestly expecting you to tell me to go to hell."

Blaise sighed. "Because I'm a Slytherin?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"I think… that houses don't matter when we leave here," Blaise said, nodding at the castle. "And if the fates decided you're my perfect match, then… I think I want to know why that is before I dismiss it over childhood pettiness."

"A few dates?" Harry offered with a small smile.

Blaise nudged their shoulders together. "Seems like a good place to start."

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness, Day 8 - Casting a spell (or using a potion) to reveal your soulmate

Romance Awareness, Extra - 20. Shimmer

Galleon - 18. Blaise Zabini

Creative Collection - HarryBlaise / Uncomfortable

Olympics - Torch Relay - Gold

House Unity - R&G vs S&H - Limitless / "You can't miss this chance."

365\. 173. Divine


	6. HarryGeorge

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 738

**Pairing **\- HarryGeorge

_Written for Hogwarts Assignment 2 _\- Games Development - 11. Write about someone who enjoys cooking.

* * *

**The Best Surprise **

* * *

Harry moved fluidly around the kitchen, adding ingredients to the pans on the stove as he whistled along with the radio. He was cooking a stew for himself and George, the winter evening had been calling for comfort food and it was one of his many favourite things to cook.

He loved cooking, it was one of the few things in life that had never been tainted. It gave him such a simple joy to watch the ingredients come together into something delicious.

A bang from the front of the house told him George was home, and a few seconds later, he heard Max, their golden retriever, barking in welcome.

"Get down," George laughed. "Insolent pup. Lemme take my shoes off and then you can have cuddles!"

Harry chuckled to himself as he stirred the stew. A few minutes later, George stepped up behind him, tossing a box of chocolate frogs on the counter before he slid his cold hands beneath Harry's jumper, making him yelp.

"Rude!"

"Hmm, you're lovely and warm," George murmured, nuzzling his nose against Harry's neck. "It's freezing out there today."

"I know," Harry pouted. "I got all warm and then you come in with your chilliness and ruin it! I don't like the cold."

"I'm sorry, babe," George said, pressing lips to Harry's cheek. "I'll get the fire going, okay?"

Harry nodded and pointed to the folded tablecloth on the counter. "You wanna set the table for me first?"

"I think it's a picnic night," George replied, wrinkling his nose at the table.

Picnic nights were their favourites, but they only really indulged in them when the weather was awful. They'd set up a fort of blankets in front of the fire and eat on the floor, huddled together for warmth and comfort.

Harry shrugged and nodded because honestly, it sounded kinda perfect. "Kay. Set it up then, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

…

"I have a proposition for you," George offered, a couple of hours later. The two of them were sprawled on top of the blanket, thoroughly warmed, though they were still pressed against each other.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed tiredly, only half awake.

"A week in the sun. Me, you, Max, a seashore, good food, cocktails… sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect," Harry admitted. "But we can't go away right now. Work is busy for both of us—"

"I might have already planned it with your work and mine," George admitted. "I have in my possession- well, my coat pocket—a letter approving leave for ten days for you."

More awake, Harry blinked up at George. "We can go and spend some time in the sunshine?"

Lips tilting up in an affectionate smile, George nodded. "I know how much you hate winter, I wanted to make you happy."

"You make me happy all the time," Harry replied firmly. "You know that."

"I know… but I can make you happy on a beach, too."

Grabbing his wand from the table, George summoned a magazine and opened it to an earmarked page. "Look, it's perfect."

Harry looked at the double-page spread, his eyes wide. The beachfront cottages were perfect, and Harry loved them immediately, just as George knew he would. They were the kind of places that Harry dreamed of owning when they were old and grey and retired.

"They're beautiful… when do we leave."

George checked his watch. "In about seven hours."

"What?" Harry yelped. "We have to pack!"

"It's done," George assured him, gently pressing him back into the pile of blankets. "Everything is packed and ready to go. We need to get a few hours of sleep. The alarms are already set, everything is fine."

"And Max—"

"Is coming with us," George said, glancing at the dog sprawled at the bottom of their blankets. He'd perked his head up when Harry said his name, and George grinned at him. "Aren't you, Boy?"

Max barked once.

Harry chuckled. "This is the best surprise, thank you."

George smiled down at him. "You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Harry had been right about it being the best surprise, at least until the fifth day at the beach when George got down on one knee, a ring in his hand with ruby stones set into the gold, and asked Harry to marry him.

All other surprises paled to insignificance against that particular one.

Of course, Harry said yes.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - D4. "Insolent pup!"

Trope - 9. Fred or George Weasley

Space - 3. Kitchen

Book Club - Red Queen - Ruby / Possession / Proposition

Showtime - 3. Joy

Liza Loves - 18. A dislike of being cold

Scamander - 8. Nighttime

Film Festival - 19. Magazine

Creative Collection - HarryGeorge / Affectionate

Galleon Club - 25. Chocolate Frog

Summer - 3. Seashore

Elemental - 13. Stove

Olympics - Snowboarding. Gold Level - No characters under 30 / 2. Huddling for warmth.

House Unity - RvsS - Ring / Huddling together for warmth

365\. 156. Tablecloth


	7. HarryRon

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 1628

**Pairing** \- HarryRon

* * *

**In The End **

* * *

Harry pulled up outside a tidy looking block of flats. Ron was standing close to the entrance, his hands stuffed in the pockets of an oversized black hoodie. It was strange seeing him again. It had been almost three years since he'd seen his once best friend.

When the call came for Harry to meet him, he'd been concerned, but also sceptical, because after three years, what could Ron really have to say to him? Dutifully, he'd agreed to meet him, and here he was, two days later, waiting for Ron to climb into the passenger seat of his car.

Ron smiled at his sheepishly when he got into the car. He looked nervous, and Harry could empathise with the feeling, even if he didn't know what this was actually all about.

"Ready?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Uh. Thanks for coming."

Harry shrugged and turned his eyes forward, pulling back into the traffic. They sat in mostly silence for a while, the only sound in the car coming from the radio playing low.

"Road work ahead? Yeah. I sure hope it does," Ron said, pointing out a triangle sign on the side of the road.

Harry snorted and pointed at the side of the road where it was being dug up. "Hermione never did convince you to learn to drive then?"

Ron shook his head. "I guess I didn't really see the point. I can apparate, you know? Seemed a bit pointless."

Harry nodded, because he knew Ron had a point. He supposed for anyone brought up in the Wizarding world, Muggle means of transportation would seem glacially slow. Harry just really enjoyed driving, he found it relaxing.

Pulling into a small car park, Harry parked the car and turned off the engine. They got out of the car and found their way onto the path that wound around the park Ron had chosen.

"What are we doing here, Ron?"

"I… well, I mean. I owe you an apology, first of all, for the way I just… left."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Harry asked, tugging his sleeves over his hands. It was cold, the autumn air brisk.

"No. I think I had what I was looking for the whole time," he admitted.

"I still don't understand what happened," Harry said softly. "One day everything was normal and then you were just… gone."

Ron smiled sadly. "It wasn't normal. The last time I saw you, you told me you were thinking of proposing to Anthony."

Harry frowned but then nodded. "That's right, I did. I wanted you to come help me pick a ring. Probably a good job you didn't," he added. "The way that turned out. It would have been even more messy if there was a ring involved."

Ron winced. He'd seen it in the papers, of course he had. Anthony had cheated on Harry and then sold story after story about their relationship to the media, looking for his five minutes of fame. It had backfired spectacularly, of course; Harry was the media's darling and the Wizarding Britain at large hadn't taken the betrayal well.

He'd wanted to reach out to Harry then, but he'd been too cowardly.

"George told me about the maggot confetti he and Lee sent afterwards," he said, smiling slightly. "He was proud of that one."

Harry chuckled. "We laughed about it for weeks after. I still have the photo the Prophet printed of Anthony with rainbow coloured maggots all over him."

Laughing, Ron shook his head. "I saw it, it was hilarious. Nothing less than he deserved, smarmy bastard."

"I still don't understand what that had to do with the way you just… vacated my life though," Harry said, putting them back on topic.

"I…" Ron blew air out and rubbed a hand through his hair. "It was hard, seeing you happy with him. With anyone else really. I guess… you thinking about proposing was just the final straw. I couldn't face it, so I did what I always do when things get hard. I ran away."

Harry stopped walking and stared at Ron. "I… I don't understand. You're going to have to spell this out for me, because you're not making sense."

"I loved you," Ron blurted out. "I was in love with you, and I just… I couldn't keep watching you with _him. _So I left."

"No you weren't," Harry replied, almost automatically, because it didn't make _sense. _Ron hadn't been in love with him! He'd been in love with Hermione. When he said as much, Ron sighed.

"It was easier to let you think that," he admitted. "But look back properly Harry. As far back as school, when I was so fucking worried about you competing in the Triwizard Tournament that I turned into the world's biggest douchebag. When I ran into you and Hermione with Lavender and blushed up a storm, because I didn't want _you _to see me with her like that! When I left the tent, when I came back… Harry, I didn't stab that locket because I saw you with Hermione, I stabbed it because I saw Hermione's hands on _you_!"

"But—"

"That image burned into my brain, and I've never been able to get rid of it. Harry… you can't tell me that I wasn't in love with you. I've loved you since we were thirteen."

Harry stared at him for a long moment before he looked away. There was too much to unpack in all of that and he wasn't quite sure what to do with any of it. He'd never even suspected that Ron had feelings for him beyond friendship, not even when he'd been wishing for it.

Before Ron disappeared. Before Anthony.

"I think I need to go," he muttered. "You can get home, right?"

With an air of disappointed rejection, Ron nodded. "Yeah… I… I'm sorry, Harry."

…

Harry hid for a week. He thought back over his friendship, reviewing memories with the eyes of an adult with new knowledge, and he wondered how he'd been so stupid.

He saw the wanting looks, the lingering touches, the unadulterated love on Ron's face at various times in their friendship, and for the first time, he pinpointed the moment he broke Ron's heart in his excitement to share his plans to propose to another man.

He felt like a world class idiot.

The problem now, was that he didn't know how to fix it. They'd hurt each other, unintentionally or not, and Harry didn't know if they could come back from that. They weren't even really friends anymore, let alone anything more, and…

He didn't know what to do.

He stood up, stretching out his back as he did. He didn't know what to do, but sitting around here wasn't going to fix anything.

…

"I was planning to see if you wanted to go out, but the weather wasn't cooperating," Harry explained, holding up the bag of food he was carrying. "You still like fish and chips, right?"

Ron's eyebrows raised. "Have you ever known me turn down food?"

Harry smiled at him as he stepped back to let Harry into the flat. They settled in on the sofa, the rain playing a symphony against the window outside.

"I thought about what you said," Harry admitted. "Haven't done much else since I left to be honest. I'm sorry I hurt you; you have to know that I didn't know how you felt. I never would have been so insensitive if I'd known."

Ron nodded. "I know that. I didn't think you were being cruel, Harry. I wanted you to be happy, you know? Even if that wasn't with me. It just hurt more than I expected to have to sit in the front row and watch it."

"I wish you'd spoken to me," Harry said, leaning into the sofa. "I wish you'd told me how you felt."

"You were _happy, _Harry."

"I would have been _happier _with you, Ron. Merlin, I had such a crush on you, but I thought you were straight! Not once did you ever indicate that you were even open to a relationship with a man. I had no idea!"

Ron froze, and then met Harry's eyes. He leant forwards slowly, projecting his movements so Harry had plenty of time to tell him to back off.

Their lips met in a soft, hesitant kiss. When Ron pulled back, it was only enough to ask, "was that indication enough?"

Harry pushed forwards, kissing Ron back with far less gentleness. His hand slid up into messy red hair, and a second later, he felt a slightly calloused hand on his own neck.

"Merlin, I've missed you," Harry murmured against Ron's lips.

"I love you," Ron replied. "I'm sorry I left for so long."

"You're here now," Harry replied, burying his face against Ron's neck. "I love you too."

…

"I just got my head out of my ass, Hermione. It's not exactly something to be proud of," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes when she grinned at his and Harry's joined hands for the fourth time in an hour.

"Well, I'm certainly proud of you, you blockheads," she replied, laughing at the mock offended look Harry gave her.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Harry, you couldn't have been more oblivious if Ron's feelings had been painted on his head in neon pink writing. Seriously, the pair of you were as bad as each other."

"I didn't come here for this kind of abuse," Harry muttered.

Hermione snorted. "What else did you come for?"

"She's got a point," Ron pointed out, though he did lean over and kiss Harry's cheek. "Doesn't matter now anyway. We got here in the end."

Harry leant into him. "Yeah. Yeah, we did."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - D1. "Well, I'm certainly proud of you, you blockheads."

Trope - 8. Proving someone wrong

Showtime - 9. Autumn

Attic - 22. "Road work ahead?" Yeah. I sure hope it does."

Liza Loves - 14. Image

Basement - 9. Park

Film Festival - 7. Rain

Creative Collection - HarryRon / Nervous

Galleon Club - 21. Fish and Chips

House Unity - HvsR - Ron Weasley / "Did you find what you were looking for?" / "No."

Hogwarts Olympics - Gymnastics Rhythmic - Gold (min wc 1.5k) / 5. Stretching

Mix It Up - Ron Weasley / Disappointment

Gryffindor - Ron Weasley

365\. 162. Confetti


	8. HarryTonks

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 601

**Pairing **\- HarryTonks

* * *

**I'm Sure **

* * *

Harry walked the path at a leisurely pace. It was cold out, but he'd wrapped up warm before leaving the cottage. In the distance, he could see Dora sitting beside Remus' grave, the same way she did every Sunday afternoon.

Sometimes Harry joined her, but most of the time, he gave her the space she needed to grieve her husband.

Today though, three days before Christmas, Harry thought that maybe she didn't want to be alone.

She looked up when she heard him approach, a small smile tilting her lips up. When he sat down beside her, she shifted closer, snuggling into his side.

Harry looked at the photograph standing beside the grave, stuck down and protected by magic, and smiled. It was a beautiful picture, one of Remus, Dora and baby Teddy, looking for all the world like the happiest family.

It made Harry's heart ache for her that she'd had that ripped away from her so cruelly. No matter that he adored her, he'd still trade anything he owned for her to have that back.

"I usually feel lonely this time of year," she murmured, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. "But not anymore. I don't know if I thanked you for that."

"You don't have to thank me," he replied quietly.

"I was just telling Remus about Teddy's first term at nursery," she said then, a laugh hovering in her tone. "How he's driving the teachers to distraction."

Harry chuckled. "He's a little menace."

"He's our menace though," Dora said. "Mine and Remus' and yours—"

"Tonks, you don't have too—"

"Teddy is as much yours as he is ours," she interrupted firmly. "Remus wasn't wrong when he said you'd make a good godfather, Harry. You're everything a little boy should look up too; kind, compassionate, smart, loyal... a little bit naughty."

"How dare!" Harry gasped, mock offended. "I've never disobeyed a rule in my life."

Tonks laughed, loud and free, and it was like music to Harry's ears.

"I'm glad I can be there for him," he admitted softly. "I hope I'm doing Remus proud."

"Of course you are," she assured him, settling against him once more. "You've gone above and beyond to look after both of us."

Harry huffed, shaking his head. "You do just as much for me, and you know it."

They fell into silence for a while, until Tonks started shivering slightly. Harry slid his wand from his arm holster into his hand and cast a mild warming charm around her.

"I'm ready to go," she said, pulling back from him a little. "I've been thinking about this for weeks, and… so many people died, yes, but we didn't die. I'm ready to start living again."

A little confused, Harry tilted his head slightly and waited for her to continue. When she pressed forward and joined their lips together, he froze.

"Uh?"

"I… you look at me sometimes, like… like this is what you want," she said, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "And you've been so patient with me, but I'm ready, Harry. I love you."

"Are you _sure?" _

"I'm sure."

When she kissed him again, he kissed back, carefully cupping her cheek in his gloved palm.

"I love you too," he whispered, when they separated.

She stood, tugging him to his feet, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her own around his waist. As the two of them walked away, Harry glanced over his shoulder at the gravestone fading into the others.

_I'll look after her, Remus, _he thought. _I'll look after both of them. I promise. _

* * *

**Written for: **

Creative Collection - HarryTonks / Compassionate

Assorted Appreciation - 1. Abigail - Tonks / Graveyard / "I usually feel lonely this time of year, but not anymore."

Galleon - 57. "Yes, but we didn't die."

365\. 232. Photograph


	9. Harry&James

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 667

**Characters** \- James & Baby Harry (Parent/child)

* * *

**A Good Day **

* * *

"Shall we stop for a treat before we go home," James asked, smiling down at the little boy in the pram.

"Yup, Dada! Treat!" Harry replied cheerfully, and James chuckled. It wasn't often that he got to spend one on one time with Harry, and he always made the best of it when he did get the chance. He pushed the pram down Diagon Alley to where there were thankfully a few empty tables outside of Fortescue's.

He parked the pram and grinned at the old man when Fortescue himself came out to take their order. He asked for an ice lolly for himself, and a small tub of strawberry ice cream for Harry.

Usually, he'd throw caution to the wind and get the large, but he particularly motivated at the moment to not make Lily any madder than she already was—he blamed Sirius for keeping him out until four in the morning the previous weekend.

"Here we go, little man," he said, offering a small spoonful to Harry. It didn't take long for his little boy to be wearing mum than he'd eaten, and James couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"James?"

"Oh, hey, Marlene," James greeted with a grin. Marlene smiled at him and then down at Harry, shaking her head fondly when she saw the state of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm surprised Lily even let you out of the house after last weekend."

James winced. "I'm here buying her birthday present," he admitted, gesturing to the bags on the back of the pram. "Thought I'd better work to get back in her good books, you know?"

"What did you get?" Marlene asked, eyes bright with curiosity. James opened the bag to show her the elegant music box he'd bought. It was made with cherry wood, so it would fit their bedroom perfectly, and the woodwork was masterfully done. "Oh, that's beautiful! She'll love it!"

James smiled. "I hope so. It also means I got to spend some time with my little man, so… win-win, I guess."

Marlene grinned. "I gotta get to work, but I'll see you next week for Lil's birthday party."

"Later, Mar," James said, laughing when Harry tried to repeat him, his words getting a little mangled. "Oh, look, Harry! A pigeon!"

Harry waved at the bird, making grabby hands at it as it hopped a little closer. James smiled fondly at his son. As much as he enjoyed spending time with him at home and with Lily, it was nice to have a few hours of Harry to just himself.

"Anything else," Fortescue asked, as he passed the table. James had been planning to just go home when Harry had finished his ice cream, but he was enjoying the time out of the house, so he asked for a butterbeer for himself and a pumpkin juice for Harry.

He spoonfed the rest of the ice cream to Harry and enjoyed his ice lolly, and then spelled the little boy clean, tugging him out of his pram and onto his knee. Tugging one of the other bags open, he pulled out a book he'd bought for Harry and opened it, holding it so Harry could see the pictures.

They passed an hour by looking through the books, and by the time Harry was yawning and curled up against his chest, James was ready to get home.

Careful so as not to disturb Harry, he strapped him back into his pram and covered him gently with a blanket. It had been a beautiful day, but it was time to get Harry home and settled for the evening.

…

"Did you boys have a good day?" Lily asked as she walked into the living room, only to pause at the door.

James was lay on the sofa, Harry on his chest, both of them fast asleep. She smiled to herself, her hand pressing against the sweet ache in her chest.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," she whispered.

* * *

**Written for: **

Creative Collection - Harry&James / Motivated

Assorted Appreciation - 2. Alex - James / Ice cream stand/shop / Music box

Basement - 18. Ice Lolly

Galleon - 30. Elegant

365\. 205. Pigeon


	10. HarryLucius

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 551.

**Pairing **\- HarryLucius

* * *

**When We're Old And Grey **

* * *

Harry signed his name with a flourish, dropping the quill beside the parchment when he was finished. Stretching his arms out, he looked over at Lucius, stretched out on the sofa in front of the fire, a book open on his lap.

Harry padded across the room and sat down beside the sofa, looking up at Lucius.

"Are you done?" Lucius asked, running a hand through Harry's messy hair. In the firelight, he practically glowed with radiance. Harry nodded.

"All done, all yours again," he confirmed. "I'm sorry I had to work, I know you brought me out here for a relaxing weekend."

They were at Lucius' cabin, and it was perfect; Harry had fallen in love with the place the first time Lucius had taken him there, and it remained his favourite place to go whenever they had a free weekend.

"It's fine," Lucius promised. "Come up here."

Harry followed the prompting and climbed up onto the sofa, straddling Lucius lap when he moved the book and then slumped down on the older man's chest. Lucius wrapped him up in his arms, tucking him close.

"I'm always grateful to have you here," he murmured. "Even when work occasionally follows you."

"Hmm, one day when we're both old and grey, we'll have to retire here," Harry said, soaking up the warmth of the fire roaring in the grate.

Lucius tensed beneath him for a moment, before he cupped Harry's cheek and coaxed Harry into lifting his head and looking at him.

"You're so sure I'm not going to get bored of you?" he teased, but there was an insecurity in his eyes and his tone that Harry couldn't miss.

"I'm a thousand percent sure," he confirmed boldly, shifting forwards to press a kiss to Lucius' lips. "Of you, and of us."

"You utterly enchant me," Lucius murmured. "I adore you, Harry Potter."

…

The weekend passed in a romantic haze, and Harry was practically walking on clouds when Sunday night arrived and it was time for them to floo home to the Manor.

"Before we go, can you just come with me?" Lucius asked, popping his head around the bedroom door, where Harry had been getting ready to leave.

Curious, Harry followed Lucius. When he passed the mirror in the hallway, he blushed lightly when he realised he was going to have to cast copious concealing spells on his neck and jaw before work the following day.

Frowning when Lucius exited the cabin and disappeared around the side, Harry followed behind him and then stopped, putting his hand on the side of the cabin to steady himself.

There, floating an inch above the snow, were lots of tiny little candles, joining together to spell out the words, _Will you marry me? _

"Oh my Merlin," Harry gasped out, his hand flying up to cover his mouth.

Lucius stood in front of him, holding an open ring box and a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes," Harry choked out, tears blurring his vision. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He threw himself into Lucius' arms and cried happy tears against his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Lucius squeezed him tight and then used his height advantage to lift Harry off of his feet and spun him around. "I love you too."

* * *

**Written for: **

Creative Collection - HarryLucius / Grateful

Assorted Appreciation - 3. Elliott - Lucius / Cabin / Quill

Liza Loves - 20. Radiance

Galleon - 31. Mirror

365\. Enchant


	11. HarryLavender

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 477

**Pairing **\- HarryLavender

* * *

**A Dream Come True **

* * *

Harry was admittedly terrified to show Lavender everything he'd done over the last week. She'd be stressing out so much about the wedding that he'd just… wanted to get it all sorted for her. He hated to see her stressing.

He led her carefully down the beach, a blindfold firmly in place to cover her eyes.

"Harry, what's this all about?" she asked for the fourth time. "You know I'm not great with surprises."

"You'll like this one," he replied quietly, bringing them to a stop. "You ready?"

"Yes!"

He pulled away the blindfold and there was silence for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the light, and then she let out a little shriek. Harry watched her, his heart pounding in his chest while he tried to work out if it was a happy shriek or an angry one.

"Harry! It's _beautiful!" _

A smile slowly spread his lips as relief overwhelmed him for a moment. "I tried to get it all the way you wanted it."

"I'm so happy! It's just like I always dreamed!"

"So, I know my first proposal got you a ring, but… how about another one? Marry me, Lav?"

Her face flushed pink, she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. "Today?" she gasped.

"Today," he confirmed. "The hotel is all set up for us to get ready, and uh… well. Everyone is there waiting for us, hoping that you'd say yes."

"Oh my god, Harry, of course it's a yes." She pressed a firm kiss to his lips and then squealed again. "As if there was any doubt."

…

The wedding passed by in a blur of happiness for Harry. Lavender was radiant, practically glowing with her own happiness. Parvati, Hermione and Padma stood behind her in dresses of bubblegum pink, all three of them beautiful as they watched their friends tie the knot.

Ron stood beside Harry, as he'd always known he would, in simple tuxedo style robes that matched Harry's own.

After the vows, after they'd shared a gentle kiss, and accepted the congratulations from their friends and family, Harry led Lavender onto the balcony of the hotel that was hosting their reception.

"Did it live up to everything you wanted?" he asked, as she leant against him.

"It was so much better," Lavender replied. "I've never been so happy, Harry. You… you made me this happy, when only a few years ago, I thought I'd never be happy again."

She raised a hand to brush over the foundation covered scars on her face. "You saw beyond this and proved that I could still be loved."

"I don't know how to do anything but love you," Harry replied, so sure of his words that it brought a tear to her eye.

"I love you too. Thank you for today… thank you for making my dreams come true."

* * *

**Written for: **

Creative Collection - HarryLavender / Terrified

Assorted Appreciation - 5. Haley - Lavender / Beach / "I'm so happy! It's just like I always dreamed!"

Showtime - 21. Wedding

Basement - 10. Beach

Galleon - 28. Bubblegum Pink

365\. 180. Proposal


	12. HarryCharlie

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 2197

**Pairing** \- HarryCharlie

* * *

**Heart Of A Dragon **

* * *

i

The first time Harry noticed his soulmark had changed was following the Quidditch World cup. The dragon egg that sat by his ribs had cracked. It was just a single line, but Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror. It could have been anyone, given the amount of people he met there, and since it was activated by a simple brush of skin, that added even more people into the pot.

"Harry—"

Harry dropped his shirt as Ron stepped into the room, but he knew his friend had seen it. He'd never shown anyone his soulmark before. Since entering the Wizarding World, so many people had been interested in him for so many reasons that he didn't enjoy, that he'd decided early on that it wasn't something he wanted used against him.

Not that he thought Ron would but…

"That… Charlie has an egg like that," Ron said, stepping closer, his brow furrowing. "And, I, uh. I heard him telling Bill last night that his had finally changed."

Harry felt his eyes widen, even as he tensed. Charlie Weasley.

He… hadn't expected that. Forcing himself to push away the Dursley's voices in his head, spewing vitriol at the thought of two men together, he said, "That doesn't mean—"

"Bit of a coincidence, mate."

Harry nodded. "But not impossible."

Ron frowned. "Do you… not like Charlie?"

"He's great," Harry was quick to reassure. "I guess I just… I wanted to be normal, you know? Just for once."

"Normal?"

"Fall in love with a woman."

"Uh, why does it matter if you fall for a man or a woman, Harry?"

Harry blinked. "I… In the Muggle world, gay people aren't exactly… accepted? I mean, not everyone is cruel about it but there's… a lot of slander and hatred."

Ron shook his head. "The Muggle's are _weird, _man. Why would that even be a thing?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I never really understood it but, well, I heard my family making their beliefs known more than once and it wasn't… nice."

Rolling his eyes, Ron replied, "Well in this world, _our world, _same sex couples are as normal as any other kind of couple. So, you know, you do you, okay?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I… thanks, Ron."

Ron grinned. "We're going to be related properly!"

Laughing, Harry shook his head. "Settle down, mate. We don't even know if it _is _a match. Could just be a coincidence, like I said."

Ron scoffed, but Harry grabbed his arm, gently but firmly. "Don't tell him. Not yet. I just… I need a minute to get my head around it, okay?"

Softening, Ron nodded. "Take however long you need, mate. And… don't think about the Muggle's. They're idiots, obviously."

…

ii

Charlie's congratulations echoed in his head. He lay on his back on his bed, his eyes on the canopy. A glance in the mirror when he'd showered showed that his egg had gained another crack, leading down off the first one.

So, Charlie was his soulmate. It was the only explanation, really. Harry didn't know how he felt about it. He thought the man was good looking, but he didn't really know him, despite spending a portion of the summer with him.

He seemed nice enough, Harry supposed.

Of course, there was the slight problem of them living in different countries, but since Harry still had three and a half years of schooling left, that didn't really matter much at the moment.

He thought about others soulmarks, about the way that Ron and Hermione's plant was slowly flourishing on their arms, and the way he'd noticed stars being added to the Constellation that was wrapping around Malfoy's hand, and he wondered if they were happy with their own matches.

Ron and Hermione seemed to be ignoring theirs, though Harry wondered if that was simply because they didn't like each other that way, or if it was just because of how young they all were.

Meeting at eleven wasn't exactly the best way to bring harmony to a relationship, Harry supposed. They were all too young for such life changing discoveries.

With a hand resting on the egg beneath his t-shirt, Harry closed his eyes. He'd have time to worry about it later, much later.

For now, he had enough to deal with.

…

iii

Harry avoided Charlie.

It wasn't that he didn't want to speak to him, but he was leaving after the wedding on a mission that would almost certainly end in his death—even if he managed by some sheer impossibility to take Voldemort with him—and he didn't want to give Charlie false hope.

He didn't want to add anymore cracks to their egg, only for it to never have the chance to hatch.

Charlie seemed to have other ideas.

Harry was curled up on the sofa, a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. He was staring out of the window, his thoughts bleak, when Charlie sat down beside him.

"Ron let it slip," he murmured, though in the silence, it could have been a shout for the way it reverberated in Harry's head. "He was horrified when he realised what he'd said but… I already knew."

Harry looked at him. "You did?"

"The World Cup, and the Triwizard Tournament," Charlie replied, arching his eyebrow. "It would be a pretty slim possibility of it being anyone else."

"You didn't say anything."

"You were a kid, still are really, no matter that you're seventeen today. There was no way could I push it without it being wildly inappropriate."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough. You know I can't… I can't pursue this right now. You know that, right?"

"I know. I guess I just wanted you to know that I know and that… I'll be waiting for you. When you've done whatever it is that you need to do."

"Charlie—"

"I've waited this long, Harry. I can wait some more. It's fine."

"I might not come back," Harry said, running a hand through his already messy hair. "There's… a really big possibility that I might not—"

"You will."

Charlie sounded so certain, and Harry frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you've got the heart of a dragon. I noticed that at the Triwizard Tournament, and nothing since then has changed my mind. You've been through so much, survived through so much… you will do what you need to do, Harry. I have no doubt about it."

Harry didn't know how to reply to that, and Charlie seemed content to sit in silence, smiling serenely as he looked out of the window.

When Harry dared to look at his soulmark, he wasn't surprised to see more cracks in the eggshell.

…

iv

"I've been looking for you."

Harry looked up and smiled slightly at Charlie. The redhead sat down on the grass beside Harry, leaning back against the trunk of the oak tree.

"I'm sorry about Fred," Harry managed to force out, hating that tears sprung to his eyes yet again. He was so tired of crying, but everytime he thought about Fred, or Remus, or Dora or the many other lives that had been snuffed out by a battle that should never have been fought, he couldn't fight the tears.

Charlie nodded and swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "Yeah. It's… yeah."

They were silent for a few minutes as each of them got themselves under control, and then Harry asked, "Why were you looking for me?"

"I guess I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I don't have the first idea what you've been through in the last year, but even just the last few days have been a lot."

"I'm okay. I think I'm still trying to make myself believe that he's gone but… yeah. I'm okay. Alive, which is honestly more than I expected."

"I told you," Charlie said, nudging their shoulders together. "You have a dragon's heart."

"He killed me," Harry said quietly. "In the forest. I stood there, and I let him kill me, and… it worked. For a time at least. I chose to come back. I'm still not sure I made the right choice."

"You did," Charlie replied. "You'll see that one day."

…

v

"Wake up! Harry, wake up!"

Harry shot upright in bed, his breathing harsh as he gasped, looking around him in panic.

"Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head, his heart thudding in his chest. It had seemed _so real. _He'd been so sure that he failed yet again, that Voldemort had returned to finish what he started.

"Come on. I'll make you hot cocoa, and we can sit outside. The cool air will help."

Harry let Charlie held him up from the bed, and he followed him downstairs. As soon as they stepped outside, Harry realised that Charlie had been right. The cold air felt amazing on his clammy skin, and he leant back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't need to burden Charlie with the horrors in his mind. Nobody should be burdened with such things.

"If you ever need to talk, just… I'm here, okay? For whatever you need."

Harry turned and looked at him. "Thank you."

Charlie nodded. "Of course."

"There's… so much right now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Charlie. Everyone wants a piece of me, but I don't know how much of me is even left to give."

"You don't owe anyone _anything, _Harry. You've done enough, more than enough, to have earned some peace and quiet."

"Tell the rest of the world that," Harry muttered. "I think I'm going to move to a deserted island under a pseudonym, and live a peaceful life without people staring at me, or thinking that I owe them something. I'm so tired of people thinking that my life is theirs to direct."

"Well," Charlie hesitated. "I don't know about a deserted island, but Romania is a portkey away. You know, if you want to just… be you for a while. I'm heading back in about a week and… you're welcome. If you want. Anytime you want."

Harry closed his eyes again. "I might just take you up on that."

…

"Come on Ron, put your back into it."

"Merlin's ball's, Hermione, I'm doing it!" Ron shouted.

Harry snorted. The three of them were redecorating Grimmauld Place, though most of the days had been filled with Ron and Hermione bickering like they were already married.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Be very grateful that your soulmate is very relaxed and not at all shrieky."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant too!"

Laughing, Harry shook his head. "The pair of you are insane."

"How is your soulmark? I know you said you had more cracks but I thought since you and Charlie have been writing back and forth that maybe—"

Harry lifted his shirt to show Ron his egg, now filled with cracks and Harry suspected on the verge of hatching. If it really was based off of his feelings, he didn't think it would take long.

Ron whistled and then grinned. "You're gonna have a baby dragon before you know it."

Harry nodded. "Certainly looks that way. I, uh, I'm going to Romania next week."

Ron blinked. "We're moving in here next week," he said, looking confused.

"You and Hermione are moving in here next week," Harry replied, as Hermione poked her head around the door. "I had the deed changed into both of your names last week. This place is yours."

"What?"

"Harry, no! You can't—"

"I can, it's already done. Of course I expect one of the guest rooms to have my name on the door but… I think I'm meant to be in Romania. Not just because that's where Charlie is but… because I need to not be _here. _At least for now."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed. She stepped into the kitchen and hugged him tightly. "You know you'll always have a home with us. Always."

"I know. I love you, guys."

"We love you too," she replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she stepped back.

"You _gave _us a _house?_" Ron asked, looking dazed. "Who even does that?"

…

vi

Charlie was waiting for him when the Portkey stopped spinning.

"You're here," he gasped, tugging Harry into a hug. "I almost wasn't sure if you'd—"

"Has it hatched for you, too?" Harry asked, lifting his shirt to display the little dragon on his ribs.

Charlie grinned, lifting his own shirt to show Harry the matching dragon there. When he saw the smile on Harry's face, he tugged him closer and pressed their lips together.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Harry replied. "I just have one question."

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to call her?"

Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment and then he smiled. "Inima."

When Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically, he explained, "Inima means heart in Romanian. And you, sweetheart, have the heart of a dragon. I've said it all along."

Pressing another chaste kiss on Charlie's lips, Harry nodded. "Yeah. I guess you have."

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness, Day 20 - Soulmate marks that grow with the relationship.

Romance Awareness, Extra - 32. Comforting after a nightmare.

Galleon - 54. Hot Cocoa

Creative Collection - HarryCharlie / Tense

Olympics - Gymnastics Gold (min 1.5k) / 1. "Put your back into it."

365\. 214. Harmony

1000\. 9. Pseudonym


	13. Harry&Piers

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 574

**Pairing **\- Harry&Piers

* * *

**Companionable Silence **

* * *

The sky darkened above him, but Harry didn't move from his perch on the swing. It was still roasting, the heatwave that had overtaken them making the nights uncomfortably warm. He swung idly back and forth, kicking at the dirt with his trainers.

He was so over waiting.

It seemed that waiting was all he did. Waiting for Dumbledore, waiting for the Order, waiting for news on what was happening in the Wizarding World. He'd been riding the trains for lack of anything else to do, but even they were uncomfortably hot these days.

Knowing he should return to the house before night truly fell, Harry looked up sharply when he heard footsteps. Coming towards him, he realised it was Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend.

He groaned lowly. He knew he should have left. Piers wasn't as bad when Dudley wasn't around but he wasn't exactly benevolent. Harry was surprised when Piers say on the swing beside him, his hands wrapping around the metal chains.

"Potter."

"Polkiss."

They sat in strained silence for a while before Piers huffed. "What did you do to Dudley?"

Harry blinked. "I didn't do anything to Dudley."

"Ever since last summer, he said that something happened with you and then he… changed. His whole personality just… it's like he suddenly decided that he wanted to be _nice _to people or something."

Piers looked offended and Harry couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips. Piers glared at him for a moment before he too let out a short laugh.

"I suppose that seems unbelievable to you, right? We've always been shits to you."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he's just growing up."

Piers bit his lip. "Yeah but… he's left me behind."

"You could change with him," Harry offered, and then raised his hands when Piers glared once more. "I don't mean you've got to suddenly be _nice _to people—perish the thought—but you could stop actively looking for trouble. Maybe leave the younger kids alone."

Piers nodded slowly. "He's busy all the time with boxing now. It's… I never thought I'd be glad for school to start up again but at least then, maybe I'll get my best friend back."

Harry sighed and after a momentary hesitation, took a chance. "I'm not 'Big D', but I'll be here tomorrow night… and probably the night after that, and the one after that. There's not much else to do in Surrey, is there."

"I don't need your pity, Potter."

"Good, cause I'm not offering you any," Harry snorted. "I'm offering company, because being lonely is shit. That's all."

Piers didn't reply, but he didn't leave.

Harry knew that he could be setting himself up for trouble. There was every chance that Piers would show up the following night with Dudley's other cronies at his back, and he could try and start a fight. But… he didn't think he would.

The following evening, Piers did show up. Alone. The same happened the next night. And the next one.

Each time he was alone, and each evening, they sat mostly in companionable silence until Harry forced himself up off the swing and back to the house for more waiting.

It was a strange friendship, and almost certainly a temporary one, but it eased their loneliness for a few moments and that was enough to continue.

Friendships had been borne from stranger things after all. Harry hadn't even had to fight a troll for this one.

* * *

**Written for: **

Creative Collection - Harry&Piers / Offended

365\. 219. Benevolent

1000\. 455. Heatwave


	14. Harry&Dudley

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 364

**Pairing **\- Harry&Dudley

* * *

**Everything To Gain **

* * *

"I envied you."

Harry stared at Dudley as though he just grown another head. "What? Envied _what_?"

"You were smaller, faster, smarter," Dudley shook his head. "Everyone wanted to be your friend and nobody wanted to be mine, so… I scared them away from you. I was a shit, I know but… it wasn't just because it was the way I was taught. I did those things, and it's not right to just… lay it out for mum and dad to take the blame."

Harry wrapped his hand around his mug as he tried to parse through the word vomit that had just fallen from Dudley's mouth. He'd agreed to the coffee meeting with reluctant curiosity, and so far, it wasn't turning out anything like he'd expected.

"I envied your," Dudley lowered the volume of his voice, "you know… your mojo."

"Magic," Harry offered dryly.

Dudley swallowed hard, but to his credit, he didn't flinch. Instead, he nodded. "It was just another way that you were special and I wasn't."

Harry sighed. "I don't know how to… I was envious of you, Dudley. You had parents that loved you, that worshipped the ground you walked on. I'd have done anything to be shown even a little bit of kindness and you just… none of you showed me that."

"I know. I was a dumb kid, and an even dumber teenager, and honestly, Harry, I wouldn't blamed you if you walked away and never saw me again. I just… I'd like a chance, that's all. To get to know you as you are, and not who I think you are. A chance to show you who I am as an adult."

Harry twisted his lips slightly in thought, and looked down at his cup. It _would _be easier to just walk out and write this off as an odd afternoon. It would be easier to pretend that Dudley was still the same selfish, stupid kid he'd known growing up but… He wouldn't lose anything by giving Dudley a chance, and there was everything to gain.

"Okay. Tell me what's going on in your life now," he offered, looking back up at his cousin.

Dudley smiled.

* * *

**Written for: **

Creative Collection - Harry&Dudley / Envious

365\. 224. Volume

1000\. 23. Mojo


	15. HarryNeville

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 368

* * *

**Best Boyfriend Ever **

* * *

"Neville!" Harry whined, leaning over the back of the sofa. "I'm bored!"

"I know. You've told me continuously over the last day and a half," Neville replied, rolling his eyes. "This is why I told Kingsley that they shouldn't force you to take your holiday days."

Harry huffed, but he agreed with Neville. Honestly, he didn't even mind if he'd just lost them, but Kingsley had insisted he take all of them, which meant three weeks at home.

The first week had been fine, he'd seen Teddy, caught up with his friends, spent some quality time with Neville, but with nine days to go, he was starting to lose his mind.

He'd even done the paperwork he'd been avoiding while he was _at _work. It was tragic.

He was left with the dilemma of nothing to do but irritate his boyfriend which probably wasn't the best thing to be doing with his time. It wasn't even like he could go out. The weather was gross, too windy to fly, and absolutely bouncing rain kept arriving whenever Harry thought about going for a walk.

He didn't mind rain, but there was no fun walking alone and Neville didn't like it.

"Nevilllllllle," he whined. "Come cuddle with me."

Neville sighed, but did as he was asked, wrapping his arms around Harry. "You're a pain in the ass when you're bored," he said, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple.

"I know," Harry admitted. "I just… need something to do. I can't just sit around all day. How do people even do this?"

"Well, lucky for you, I'm the best boyfriend ever," Neville said, grinning down at Harry. "Because I have a surprise for you."

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, perking up immediately.

"_Finite_," Neville murmured, pointing to the corner. As the spell faded, Harry was left looking at two suitcases sitting on the floor by the door. "We're going on holiday."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked back at Neville. "For real?"

"Uh huh. Seven days to explore Sydney. You up for it?"

Harry pounced on Neville, knocking him back into the sofa. Neville's laugh was interrupted by an enthusiastic kiss and Harry pulled back to grin at him.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

**Written for: **

Creative Collection - HarryNeville / Bored

365\. 221. Dilemma

1000\. 576. Suitcase


End file.
